1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a software-defined radio (SDR) terminal for switching from one service mode to another and a reconfiguration method thereof.
The present invention was supported by the IT R&D program of Ministry of Information and Communication (MIC) and Institute for Information Technology Advancement (IITA) [Project No.: 2006-S-012-03, Project Title: Development of Middleware Platform for SDR Terminal]
2. Description of the Related Art
The Software Communications Architecture (SCA) is a standardized communication software architecture framework designed by the U.S. Joint Tactical Radio System (JTRS) Joint Program Office (JPO) to improve the interoperability between various communication systems and reduce software development and installation costs. SCA adopts the Real-Time Operating System (RTOS) and the Common Object Request Broker Architecture (CORBA) as middleware and thus provides an operating environment for different types of hardware devices and software programs.
SCA is not a standard restricted to certain systems but an independent system-design framework.
SCA-based communication systems such as software-defined radio (SDR) systems adopt SCA as a software framework standard. In SCA, an application is a class for grouping, installing, and executing a plurality of components that perform a wireless access service function. The performance of a SDR terminal may be considerably affected by how to configure application or download method, and, store method, and how to reconfigure a system.
A few SCA-based systems have been developed, and the debugging and optimization of the SCA-based systems is now under way.
However, SCA does not provide software component technology, any mechanism for storing or managing component files that can be installed and replaced or any method for switching from one service mode to another service mode using software.